Death of Olden Days
by Esta Bondevik
Summary: What happened when Meenah went insane and killed them all. Basically a collection of oneshots that kinda resemble a storyline. Just read it. SADSTUCK. AU. Rated T because if you read Homestuck, you should be fine.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I really like the Alpha Trolls**. **A lot. I thought it would be great if I thought about what happened when Meenah scratched their session. It is a slight AU because Meenah is killing them instead of scratching the session.**

**This is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it. Constructive or complimentary comments are welcome. Just a warning: SADSTUCK. Lots of sadstuck.**

**-Sylph of Time**

* * *

Prologue: Death of Olden Days

You lay there, helpless, but not really, in a pool of your own blood.

You think to yourself: "How did this happen? How did i end up like this? What will happen now?" You answer the first question yourself because a memory of Meenah Peixes enters your mind. The third is answered when absolutely nothing happens. But the darkness.

Your name is:

Damara Megido, Witch of Time

Ruf1oh N1tram, Rogue of Breath

M17UN4 C4970R, H31R 0F D00M

Kankri Vantas, Seer 9f 6l99d

MEULIN LEIJON, MAGE OF HEART

Po+rrim Maryam, Maid o+f Space

L4tul4 Pyrop3, Kn1ght of M1nd

Aranea Serk8, Sylph of Light

Horuss Zahhak, Page of Void

KURLOZ MAKARA, PRINCE OF RAGE

Cronus Ampora, Bard of Hope

And you have been murdered.

* * *

**So, I hope this was a sufficient Prologue/Intro. There will hopefully be 7 chapters, and a little sequel! (I have it all planned out!)**

**Once again, comment nicely or constructively! Enjoy the story to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

I realized something was very wrong when Meenah beat Mituna to the ground.

She threw a nasty one, right to his face, knocking him backwards onto his butt.

"Meenah! Leave him alone! What's your problem?" I yelled, more surprised than angry at the time.

Then she grabbed her 2x3dent and swooped in on me. I attempted to dodge, or move Tuna to safety. She wouldn't have any of it. As I was a bit turned, she plunged a forked end into my ribcage. I gasped as I felt it slide between the bones and pierce my lung.

After I went down, I saw Mituna glance at me, there stare Meenah down. There was a tense silence, then she stabbed him in the head, and he fell on his face. I nearly passed out after Meenah traipsed away, most likely with more deadly deeds to be done.

-POV-Switch-

"Mituna," She said. "I'm so sorry. I'm a failure. I-I'm the Knight of Mind, and I can't protect my heir and I can't- can't his mind, and I can't pro-protect him from things like this! I- Mituna, I'm sorry."

I replied, " Tula, no, we-we're gonna be okay. We'll make it out-outta here alive, you'll see."

There was a pause, and I wasn't sure she even heard me.

After a while, she said,"M-Mituna, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I guess this is game over, huh?"

There was a silence again, then she said:

"Mit-Mituna, Mituna, I can't breathe."

She sounded like she was right, like she was breathing more blood than air from her punctured lung. I listened in silence until the ragged sound stopped, then totally broke down.

"Tula! You're forgiven!" I cried. "I forgive you! Come back! Latula!" My cries went downhill from there. "I wish I had died! I wish I was dead already so I didn't have to- to live without you! I know you don't want to hear this but...that time when I'd lost my psionics saving you guys, I wish I'd died."

I then sobbed a bunch and...I don't remember what happens next...

-POV-Switch-

I was looking for Porrim at the time. Then I saw the blood, raw, liquid color, like dye for a wriggler's toy. And the poor mangled bodies. There was an air of terror, regret, and sadness.

I rolled Latula over, examining her wound, analyzing the situation at hand. She had been stabbed, undoubtedly by Meenah, in the side, puncturing a lung on her left side. She had drowned in colorful teal glory. How cruel and painful.

"Hello? Latula? Oh no. That's bad. That's really bad." I had said on the matter at the time. I moved to Mituna. I picked up his head, which was covered in blood and tears. I pinched his cheeks, checking for any life, but it was a lost cause. "Same here." I remarked.

All of a sudden, I had been disemboweled by the very troll who had maimed the victims I was examining. She shoved her 2x3dent hard, knocking me onto my back. As I was moved backwards, I glanced at her, distraught.

Meenah very simply took my beloved gun and walked away. I felt...I felt like me just letting this happen wasn't good enough.

"Hey Meenah!" I called. She turned her head to look at me, and I gave the finger. "Fuck you."

I'm sure I died with a satisfied smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's back! Reviews and such will be appreciated, as always. They make me wanna give you more death! If you review, you will be aknowledged and questions will be answered.**

**By the way, I apologize in advance for any OOC in this chapter, or the rest of the story. I don't know a few characters, like Damara, Porrim, Rufioh, or Horuss very well.**

**Happy Reading!**

**-The Sylph**

* * *

Step 2:Assasination of Boredom

Rufioh and I were having a very nice conversation about what would happen if we went godtier. Rufioh said he would like that because then he wouldn't be a mutant. I agreed.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Rufioh and I turned to see who it was.

Meenah. She had Kankri's beloved pistol, dubbed "Trigger Warning", pointed right at us.

I had tried to run, but Rufioh grabbed my arm and said, "Stop! I don't think that's a good idea." I sat back down.

Meenah pulled the trigger, and Rufioh fell.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed. "You are a horrible person, Meenah!

She merely shrugged, and shot me in the chest. I fell out of my chair. She rolled me onto my back with her boot.

"I'm leader, beach. Don't mess." She shoved back onto my side, roughly, and walked away purposefully.

-POV-Switch-

"Rufioh, are you still there?" Horuss said, weakly.

"Yeah." I paused. "Meenah's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "Hey, what do you think happens when you die?"

"Huh." He really stumped me. "I honestly dunno. You?"

"Maybe a soul occupies a body until that body wears out, or dies. Then the soul moves on to a different body?"

"Nice outlook."

There was a thoughtful pause, then he said, "Rufioh?" His breathing was fast and shallow, but then again, mine was too.

"Yes?" Was what I could manage without bursting into tears.

"I think I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Horuss."

"I miss you already."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I said, starting to panic. "Horuss? Man, wait!"

A few minutes later, I felt my own strength ebbing away. "Bangarang." I said, without the enthusiasm usually coming with a Bangarang.

I hope I see Horuss in the next world over.

* * *

**That's it for this week, guys! Be sure to tell me if there's stuff you liked, stuff I missed, or stuff that pissed you off about the content or the way I wrote it. Most likely I'll fix what's wrong or continue what you guys like in coming chapters. ^u^**

**Until next week (review so I'll write)**

**-The Sylph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the day-late update guys! Continue to r&r for 3 more chapters!**

**-the Sylph of Time**

* * *

I slept peacefully that night. Kurloz had gotten up to go somewhere, and I was woken up by his movement. I sat up, wondering where he was going.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, MEULIN." He said, using the mental link.

"Okay! Don't get lost!" I said jokingly.

He turned, took two steps, then fell.

"Kurloz? What-" I hadn't heard the gunshot, I /am/ deaf. She had shot me as well, cutting off my sentence.

I dragged myself to the edge of the bed, next to where he had fallen. "Kurloz..."

He put a finger to my lips and signed "I love you" with his other hand.

I started to cry as I returned the gesture. After a few moments, his hands fell limp, and I cried myself to sleep.

I slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**Well THAT was a sad chapter (sorry bout that)**

**I'll be back next week with more death so don't despair.**

**(Also I apologize for the short chapter. All of them will be short from here on out cuz school starts back up)**

**-The Sylph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year guys!**

**To ring in 2014 (and also celebrate my newfound Hetalia obsession), today will be a double update!**

**Without further ado, I present Damara's death!**

**(Surprisingly without a Trigger Warning)**

**Enjoy!**

**-The Sylph**

* * *

Step 4: What sound does a rocket launcher make?

Damara was sitting on the sofa, bopping her head to the loud Japanese rock music leaking from her headphones, and gesturing with her hands along with the unintelligible lyrics. I decided that now was a wonderful time to kill her.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to look at me. I lifted a headphone off one of her ears, and leaned in close, as if I were telling her a secret. I didn't say anything, but stuck the gun I took from Vantas into her ear.

" Nani oto shi a rocketto ranchā tsukuro?" She said, I think.

"What did you say Megido?" I knew it was something offensive, judging from Megido's personality, and the current situation. It made me just want to kill her even more.

"Fuck you." She said, calmly.

That was enough. I shot her ear and walked away, leaving her to die alone.

Now to find Maryam and have a nice chat...

* * *

**And that concludes part 1 of this week's double update!**

**Btw, Taura (you know who you are), happy birthday if you're reading this...I doubt you are.**

**Translations:**

**Nani oto a rocketto ranchā tsukuru?: what sound does a rocket launcher make?**

**Thanks google translate!**


	6. Chapter 6

Step 5: Kill your heroes

Why did I decide that I would /talk/ to Maryam before I killed her? She went on and on and on and on until I said:

"You know what Maryam? It's been nice having you to break the silence when Vantas can't, especially now I stabbed him."

She gave me a look. "You killed Kankri?"

"Yup." I said, as if this happened everyday, which it pretty much did. "Leijon, Pyrope, Makara, Captor, Vantas, Zahhak, Megido, and Nitram are all belly-up."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"I really admire you 'n' all, Maryam, but you gotta go too."I pulled out the gun and shot Maryam in the neck before she realized what was going on.

As I walked away, I could barely make out her saying "Huh. Weird."

* * *

**And that's this week's update! Keep R&Ring for more stories and fun!**

**Fun fact: "bless you" in Swedish is "oopsie"**

**Ciao!**

**-The Sylph**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another week gone by and I'm back for more!**

**I really, truly, appreciate the views and follows and reviews and everything else! I hope you are on the edges of your seats for the final stretch of this story. Thank you also for putting up with my sorta messed up mind.**

**Grazie, ciao and enjoy!**

**-The Sylph of Time**

* * *

Step 6: Like Greased Lightning

Cronus waved me over as I walked by. "Eyyyyy Meenah! Wanna hear my newest song I wrote?"

"Hell. Why not Ampora?" I said, putting on the headphones he gave me. I'm gonna krill him anyway.

Cronus pushed the button and a horribubble whaling reached my ears. I was relieved when he stopped it early.

"Cronus that was terribubble." I said.

"Aww...Thanks I knew you'd-wait..." As he ranted, I took the opportunity to press the barrel of Vantas's gun into his chest.

"At least we don't have to hear your shitty music anymore." I pulled the trigger, but the gun was empty. "Hold on." Why was Cronus so blind and stupid? He sat and waited while I took out my 2x3dent. Only after I stabbed him did he show any sign of owning at least 1 IQ point.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said as I walked away.

"Another off the krill list." I thought.

* * *

**Stay tuned for next week, The sexy(?), final update!**

**-Dehnia**


	8. Chapter 8

Step 7: We go Together (alternate title: Together or Not at All)

**Hello Readers!  
Well, here it is. The final chapter.**

**Thank you to bloody raptor and solluxlover123 for the reviews.**

**Thank you to solluxlover123, bloody raptor, Karkatsbabe, happilyTraumatized for following and favoriting.**

**Trigger Warning: Suicide (though I think you might've figured that out already)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia Pelryn**

* * *

Aranea's storytime. Usually this happens about once a day. Today, however, my mind was elsewhere. How am I going to krill her? I am way too emotionally attached. I guess I have a 2x3dent. I could krill her and myshellf at the same time! It was settled.

"Hey, Meenah?" Aranea said. I love the sound of her voice. Light, friendly, and modest, with just the slightest touch of being gravelly. "Where is everyone? I haven't seen any of them for a while..."

"I krilled 'em." I said. It was nothing reely.

She stood up suddenly. "WHAT?!" She cried.

I rose to meet her. "Hey, don't worry...nomoby whale badger us now."

She backed away. "Y-you're insane! Get away from me!"

I followed her, in tango. "Just you...and me...angelfish..."

I'm shore I quite scared her. She backed up into a wall. I pulled out my weapon, and speared her throat, making shore it stuck into the wall.

I leaned in, spearing my own neck with the other end, and slid down the shaft, ignoring the pain.

"I love you Serket." I said. I collided my lips with hers, allowing blue to mingle with pink, and enjoying the blackening silence.

Fin.

* * *

**That's the end folks! Still R&R, even though there won't be more. I enjoy knowing what you think of my writing nonetheless.**

**Ciao!**

**-The Sylph of Time**


End file.
